


Snek Attack

by TheIcyMage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I won't mark ships because I have no clue if that will even be a thing, Virgil Has Insomnia, free virgil 2k19, friends on the other side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, especially when that something is a room for your friend to sleep in.AKA: Fic based on an animatic for Friends on the Other Side.





	Snek Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by TheCatInATux's Friends on the Other Side animatic. I didn't see any foreshadowing or mention of where Virgil was and that ended up in me writing this.  
> You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rbK6c0DNCM&lc=z23hzlhybpnuvzh5p04t1aokgogj1edmonzmqgghlwtfrk0h00410
> 
> This is going to be a two-chapter fic and a series. Chapter 1 will be from Patton, Logan, and Roman’s perspectives and chapter 2 will be entirely Virgil. The next part will be the aftermath. I don’t know if it will be several chapters or a one-shot. We’ll see what happens.
> 
> Edit: I am posting the skeleton of the fic. I will probably rewrite this chapter to be just Patton's perspective or will try to make it clear who we are following. Expect changes.

Virgil was clearly losing a perilous battle with his insomnia. A battle that had lasted a week before anyone noticed and that had left him wobbly and barely coherent. He didn't even have the energy to pop back to his room. This left them wondering the mind palace looking for the nearest Side's room. They were pretty sure they were nearing Roman's room, but none of them really knew how to get there without popping in or using Thomas. 

Logan reached for the door that seemed the most likely to represent creativity, or at the very least the performance arts. The frame was decorated with broken masks and that was enough for him to reach for the door. By the time he had opened it a crack, Roman had looked up from a literal hissing Virgil and tried to speak.

A yellow glow was the only warning they had before they were pulled into a terrifying spectacle. Virgil was the only one not pulled in. Roman felt him try to hold him back, but he was shaking and his grip wasn’t quick or firm enough. Roman tried to look back at the doorway, but he couldn’t see even a glimpse of purple.

“Well, isssn’t thisss an expected sssurprissse!” A voice chortled, “Welcome to my world.”

Whatever force that had pulled them into the room crept around their legs and dragged them to a set of chairs. “Sit down at my table and put your minds at ease,” The voice greeted in a tone that was almost buttery and warm enough to be reassuring, but off enough to send a trill of unease through their bones.

“If you do,” he cooed, “It will enable me to do anything I please.” They were each dragged into a chair by the table and something slithered up and secured them into the seats. There were footsteps and a face was leaning over them. Half scaly face, one gleaming yellow eye, a cape, a fedora that was a relic from a time Thomas would rather not think about… There was no mistaking the owner of this room. Each side registered this while their host examined each of them with a relaxed smirk. Patton could see him searching and doing a head count. 

“There isn’t a SON here,” He giggled, “So would ya mind giving us a little light?”

That was clearly not the thing to say. That was clearly not the thing to say. It left Patton the target of most of the toying that would ensue, but at least it meant Virgil safe and not the center of attention. Patton still wasn't sure why, but he knew Deceit made him especially anxious.

  
  
  
  


The other points I want to hit are:

-When Logan goes, "Don't touch him," Virgil starts to sneak into the room.

-He tries to rip the snakes off of Roman or Logan. Whoever Deceit isn't paying attention to.

-When the illusions appear, Virgil is startled and starts hyperventilating

-Deceit notices Virgil after the line "Gospel Truth,"

-Virgil's exhaustion gets to him when the light changes and he passes out.

-Deceit probably messes with his dreams or otherwise possesses him while he is unconscious.

-The illusions/Deceit point out that they got what they wanted (Virgil to get some sleep) but lost what they had (Virgil safe.)

-They are pushed out of Deceit's room by the snakes and can barely see Virgil struggling for consciousness/being aware of what is happening

-The door to Deceit's room is locked

-They need to find Sleep's room to get in touch with Virgil.


End file.
